


Ring of Desire

by Starbright89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbright89/pseuds/Starbright89
Summary: After the show Harry gets a visitor…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/pseuds/Miraculous) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry's a big (unwilling) attraction at an early 1900 Circus "Freak Show" - the boy who has magic.  
Tom is a rich gentleman who comes by to see the show and definitely likes what he sees.
> 
> Sorry its super short but hope to add more later.

Later that night the magistrate Mr Tom Riddle came by again. He leaned over to see what Harry was doing a rapped on the bars with his cane. With an oily smile he asked, “Have you given any more thought to our discussion Boy?”  
Harry looked away, “I can’t go Master Dursley will never let me leave.”  
“Do you doubt me my dear? Why I have enough on Dursley and his debts that he leaves trailing behind him to arrest and hang him before dawn. Then where would you and your friends be? You could come with me, now and save us the trouble. I would take care of you and your friends. I own property the animals would enjoy, open spaces. You could give some of your friend’s jobs as servants even.”  
Harry looked away. The offer was tempting but something about Mr Riddle scared him more than the Fat Man ever had. He looked back at Riddle.  
Riddle smiled and gently ran a finger down the bars. “Looks like you have a decision to make then Boy.”  
“Harry” sliped out of his mouth before he could help it.  
“Harry then. You have an important decision before you Harry come with me or abandon all of your friends to the cold heartless world around us.”  
As he said this Mr Riddle took out a key and unlocked Harry’s cage door before holding out his hand.


	2. Art

<https://www.deviantart.com/kriddle08/art/Rings-of-Desire-Art-page-001-1--818501135>

The Ring Master sees all....


End file.
